Black Ink
by Shadow Danzer
Summary: thick black ink, written on the snow white canvas of his body, Kisame always wanted to read the words written on Itachi's light frame, could it be the heartless killer wears his heart on his body? A heart written in thick black ink *ItachixKisame*SLASH*


If I owned Naruto it would SO not be as child friendly

**If I owned Naruto it would SO not be as child friendly. Um thanks to s3v3rusIsmin3 for betaing my work. Well enjoy this dark fic. OMG first ever slash be nice! If this is the wrong rating please leave me a message rather then reporting me…also if anyone is interested in an M rated version of this please leave a message and I'll put it up.**

_Black Ink_

I sat on the bed watching my partner. Itachi's eyes were a shade of blue so dark they seemed black. The sharingan was deactivated as the younger Akatsuki member slowly undressed. He was almost blind but the movements he used were practiced. Something he'd learnt to do with ease. I sat still. The knowledge that if I moved too fast, my partner would hurt me, kept me sitting still. Blind or not the Uchiha Prodigy was fast with the attacks. Itachi was undressing as he prepared for a shower. Removing the large cloak, his skin started to appear. I remained still.

'_Snow white skin, porcelain skin_.' I mused silently to myself. '_Or rather it would be_.' Indeed it was hard to tell exactly what colour the killer's skin was because it was covered in ink. The metal arm protectors came off, more writing and I, as always, tried to read it. No such luck tonight. Soon Itachi stood in the room, his body covered in writing. The ink thick and black on his pale skin. No scars were on his body but he remained still and silent. Black silk boxers clung to his body as he turned to me, eyes sightlessly but eerily knowing where I sat, silent and still on the bed.

"I'm going to shower"

It was monotone and he didn't wait for a reply as he headed through the door. As he turned his back on me; a sign of trust, I took the chance to read some of the writing that crisscrossed his back.

_There has to be a heaven somewhere, can you save me from this hell? No? Then with this silver blade I'll save myself.'_

My eyebrows would have flown up had I had any to fly up. Itachi shut the door with a click and I sighed, hearing the water run. It was silent. After a few minutes, Itachi exited the bathroom, his hair was out, falling around his face and framing it as his fringe hung into his unseeing eyes.

"You saw."

It was a statement and didn't need an answer from me. Itachi moved closer to the bed. A paintbrush and ink was in his hand as he sat on the bed. It was a double but it wouldn't be the first time that we had shared a bed. I looked at my partner as the man, '_more of a boy,' _sat beside me.

Itachi's eyes slowly bled into red as he looked at my shark like face. I guess it was foolish. Itachi allowed me to be near when his eyes where blind, allowed me alone to help when he, Itachi was at his weakest. In return I would look into Itachi's sharingan eyes, knowing the 17 year old wouldn't kill me. It was silent for a moment before Itachi picked up the brush, his hands neat and sure and the writing started to flow onto his hand. When I first saw this I thought the boy was writing on his body as if it was a scroll, I'd rethought this when I remembered the sharingan gave him the ability to copy and remember any form of attack that he had seen.

"Why do you do it?"

Itachi looked up at me from his crossed legged position on the bed.

"Every ninja has a weakness. The hugya's have a blind spot in their perfect vision. The demon's, their need for love."

I smirked slightly. "And mine would be?"

Itachi must have heard the smirk in my voice for his lips turned up ever so slightly in amusement. His voice was a soft whisper when he spoke.

"You, you are too keen to hurt, to kill and draw blood, to rash."

I laughed and replied, "True enough I guess. Alright then oh mighty Uchiha…What's your weakness?"

I waited, breath still in my lungs. This was the most he'd ever spoken in the several years I'd known the silent boy. Itachi's hand lowered the paint brush into the pot before raising it to his skin again. I watched silently as he wrote.

_'This perfect mask is what I keep, so no one knows that silent, I weep.'_

I frowned in confusion and looked at him as he offered me another paintbrush.

"My emotion's are not as carefully hidden as you would believe."

Then I saw it. Across his back, faint tracing where the words were so often written that they'd tinted the skin slightly. Carefully I traced these words.

'_My regret is eating away at me.'_

The font was neat clean and sure.

_'Mother, father, brother, friend_.'

I sighed. I'd always been curious of the black lettering. Now I knew.

Itachi stilled as I traced the brush across his body. Soon I'd stopped writing words and was now drawing patterns mindlessly on his skin, noting the way it rippled as his nerves twitched in response to the feather light touch.

"Kisame?"

It was a question and I felt oddly powerful. Itachi was always the leader of our group despite being so much younger than me and I wouldn't argue. I cared for the little hell cat. My long fingers brushed the hair off his neck and I noted with interest the way he shivered. Curious, I traced black words onto his skin.

_'Let the most unforgivable of sins be committed_.'

Itachi stilled as I placed down the paintbrush, trailing my fingers down his back. I was very much aware that I was skating on thin ice. Take the wrong step and I could end up in a world of pain very fast.

"Kisame? What are you doing?"

My hands wrapped around Itachi's waist, pulling him closer to me and my lips brushed his neck.

"Your burning, just trying to cool you down."

I'm not sure what it was but at that moment I felt him break, as though he where a delicate Sakura blossom. I felt his entire body give out as he leant against me, eyes shut. I glanced down at the last words he'd written on his arm.

'_You alone will look in my eyes. How is it you always tell through my lies?'_

I watched the goose bumps rise off his skin as my breath crossed his collar bone.

"I see through your eyes because I'm the only one who'll look into them."

It was a dam breaking for him I was sure; because otherwise, we'd never be in such a position.

I hardly registered he'd turned to look at me, eyes swirling and dangerous. He was straddling my legs and seemed to be making no attempt to move as we entered a stare off.

"You're either brave, or foolish." he hissed and I smirked, one hand roamed up his back pressing him against me before circling his head.

"Right now I think I'm a bit of both." I hissed

Before he could reply I shut him up, _with my lips_.

His entire boy fell still for a single second. Silently, I cursed, certain that when I opened my eyes next he would kill me but before I could draw back his fingers tightened into my shirt, pulling me closer as our mouths slowly began to work together. What started as a soft one-sided kiss became harsher as Itachi responded. I smirked slightly. This was new to him but I did have to admit he was talented. I pulled back slightly, allowing him time to breathe as panting we eyed each other off again. I could feel Itachi's body responding against my own as we entered a silent staring contest.

"You going to finish what you started?"

Itachi's words where clear, spoken in the way that only aristocracy can. I smirked, letting my thin lips draw away from my sharp teeth.

"With pleasure."

**There Is An M Rated Insertion Here Please Review If You Would Like It Posted**

I sat on the bed watching my partner, _My Lover_. Itachi's eyes were a shade of blue so dark they seemed black.

_'Blue like the midnight sky.'_ I mused silently. The sharingan was deactivated as the younger Akatsuki member slowly undressed. He was almost blind but the movements he used were practiced, something he'd learnt to do with ease. I sat still; the knowledge that if I moved too fast my partner would hurt me kept me sitting still. Blind or not the Uchiha Prodigy was fast with the attacks. Itachi was undressing as he prepared for a shower. Removing the large cloak, his skin started to appear. I remained still.

'_Snow white skin, porcelain skin_.' I mused silently to myself _or rather it would be_. Indeed it was hard to tell exactly what colour the killer's skin was because it was covered in ink and a large red mark I'd left on his throat from our last play. The metal arm protectors came off. More writing and I, as always, tried to read it. No such luck tonight. Soon Itachi stood in the room, his body covered in writing. The ink thick and black on his pale skin. No scars were on his body and he remained still and silent. Black silk boxers where clinging to his body and I happily eyed off him form as he turned to me, eyes sightlessly but eerily knowing where I was sat, silent and still on the bed.

It had been several months since we'd started playing. As Itachi's lips pressed against my own, I couldn't help but think of the younger of the two men.

'_Sasuke Uchiha.' _I thought as Itachi clung desperately against me like a small child, ink and sweat running together and blurring on his skin until only a handful of words could be made out.

_'Broken, Blood, Silently crying, silently dying.'_

I pressed my body against his, willing him to be calm and slowly he drifted to sleep in my arms like a child seeking safety from a storm. I watched the sky and thought, '_Sasuke Uchiha... If you ever saw him like this…You'd never be able to kill him.'_


End file.
